1. Field
The present invention relates to an air cleaner device for an internal combustion engine, particularly to an air cleaner device for an internal combustion engine that has a resonator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in an intake system for an engine (internal combustion engine) of an automobile or a motorcycle or the like, an air cleaner device may incorporate a resonator for reducing intake noise. As this kind of resonator, there has been known a configuration in which lids having through-holes are provided on the inside of a case main body and a cover part of an air cleaner case so that the space between the lid and an inner wall of the case main body and the space between the lid and an inner wall of the cover part are made to be resonators (see, for example, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 10-311259 (FIGS. 5 and 6)).
In Patent Document 1, it is possible to restrain mutual layout-basis interference of the plurality of resonators while securing the internal volumes of the resonators. In this case, however, the space in which to lay out the plurality of resonators while avoiding a cleaning filter, within the limited internal volume of the air cleaner case, is restricted. Thus, the degree of freedom in layout of the resonators has been low.
Furthermore, in Patent Document 1, it is disclosed that the plurality of resonators are configured independently from the air cleaner case by use of other members. In this case, a soundproof seal structure for preventing leakage of noise has had to be provided at the joint part between the air cleaner case and the resonator. Thus, there has been a problem that the air cleaner device is complicated in structure and that the number of component parts and the manufacturing cost may be increased.